


03:47

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: #MariBerpuisi, Canon - Divergence, F/M, no specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Qiàn datang berkunjung. Jinki mengabaikanChianti Classicodi bar. {untuk event #MariBerpuisi oleh Kenzeira}





	03:47

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini. Karya ditulis untuk meramaikan event **Mari Berpuisi** yang diadakan oleh  Kenzeira, kategori Bebas Tanpa Syarat.

malam bernyanyi  
_tidur, tidur._  
tidak.  
ia mencari temaram  
di sana;  
sempurna.

wangi anggur,  
tak seramah kenyataan dan fantasi  
yang merapat menjadi satu.

ruang sehangat kopi,  
cahaya semanis kopi,  
cukup.

tiga empat tujuh,  
akhirnya,  
ia beristirahat dari mimpinya.

 

#

 

Jinki tidak minum lagi belakangan ini. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan lebih sering, lebih banyak _video game_ , tapi ini adalah waktu yang salah. Layar dan permainan tidak lebih baik daripada tamunya.

Qiàn datang kemarin. Ia tampaknya juga kekurangan tidur. Banyak pekerjaan dan target, katanya, dan ia sedang sangat antusias mendalami sebuah skrip drama yang berkaitan dengan era Qinshihuangdi, tentang seorang wanita yang harus menjadi selir setelah diambil paksa dari sukunya yang dimusnahkan dan sebagian dipaksa kerja rodi membangun tembok perlindungan.

Qiàn membawa minuman yang ia sukai. _Chianti Classico_. Namun nampaknya tetap tak tersentuh, ia bergeming saja di sudut bar mini sementara dua orang yang seharusnya menikmatinya lebih memilih untuk bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka yang berbeda di Beijing dan di Seoul. Qiàn dan hidup barunya, Jinki dengan magisternya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali meninggalkan kehidupan glamor atas panggung untuk sementara, dan membuat rencana-rencana seolah-olah mereka bukanlah penghibur yang punya rumah di konser ke konser. Qiàn ingin bisnis, Jinki ingin berumah di sebuah perguruan tinggi. Jinki mulai bisa memetik pelajaran dari cara ala Broadway yang dikombinasikan dengan ciri khas keagungan puisi-puisi tragedi Yunani Kuno, Qiàn mengerti soal manajemen pasar dan cara menarik perhatian pebisnis melalui sebuah skema teoretis.

**03:04.**

“Boleh kumatikan lampu, nuna? Menggantinya dengan yang lebih redup?”

“Kebiasaanmu?”

“Agar aku lebih tenang, dan menolongku agar lebih mudah tertidur.”

Qiàn mengangguk-angguk, Jinki pergi dari bangku bundar di bar itu. Lampu putih terang ruang tengah berganti dengan cahaya kekuningan yang temaram, mengurung mereka berdua dalam ruang yang hangat. Seperti segelas _café au lait_. Tidak gelap pekat, nyaman merengkuh kerongkongan.

Ia melihat Qiàn memandang langit-langit. Mungkin bukan hanya sekadar fokus pada bentuk-bentuk bujursangkar yang saling tumpang-tindih sebagai ornamen di atas lampu.

“Jinki.”

“Ya, nuna?”

Senyum teduh Qiàn tidak bisa tersamarkan hanya karena masalah penerangan. “Belakangan ini aku memikirkan ... tentang kehidupan lain. Yang bisa saja kita miliki, tentu saja.”

Jinki ingin sekali bertanya, _apakah nuna menyesal dengan semua perjalanan nuna?_ Tetapi tentu bukan itu maksud Qiàn. Qiàn barangkali ingin melihat pilihan-pilihan lain yang bisa saja terjadi. Seperti dirinya yang sekarang mengabaikan   _Chianti Classico_ yang dulu selalu menjadi bagian dari malam-malam sulitnya, membantunya dalam banyak pelarian tanpa nama. Semua bisa terjadi jika kita membuka kemungkinan untuk hal lain.

“Pebisnis, tentu saja. Kita tadi membicarakan itu, ‘kan?” Jinki berusaha mengikuti arus yang dibuat Qiàn.

Qiàn melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. “Bukan. Bukan hal itu. Kita tetap berada di sini. Kisahnya sama, hanya ada sedikit perbedaan tentang ... tentang hal yang mungkin tak terkatakan.”

Jinki tak cukup cerdas untuk mengerti dalam satu-dua detik. Namun perlahan, tanpa mengatakan semuanya, ia bisa menggapai apa yang ada di balik kata-kata Qiàn. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

“Tapi kurasa ... takkan banyak hal yang berubah, ya?” Qiàn memandang meja bar dari ujung ke ujung, mengamati warnanya yang agak berubah di bawah cahaya yang minim. “Kita sudah mendekati hal itu. Kita sudah berada di dalamnya.”

“Hanya saja kita tidak perlu terus-terusan mengulasnya.” Jinki mulai merasakan matanya menjadi berat. Mungkin karena saat ini ia sudah melihat mimpinya. Ia telah memandangi visi yang sering ia tangkap di dalam pejaman mata. “Karena kita sudah tahu.”

Mereka bersantai di keheningan. Qiàn menemukan momen-momen yang ia cari dalam jadwal padatnya belakangan ini, dan Jinki berada dalam keadaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengganggu.

“Aku selalu merindukan Seoul yang seperti ini,” Qiàn menambahkan.

“Kita bisa membuat Beijing atau Qingdao dengan cara yang sama.” Jinki menelusuri permukaan meja dengan kelingkingnya. “Kalau bisa.”

“Bisa.” Qiàn mengangguk-angguk. “Tapi lebih mudah aku yang datang ke sini daripada kau yang harus pergi ke sana.”

Jinki pernah berada di Qingdao. Nyaman. Orangtua Qiàn menyambutnya ramah. Ia senang berada di sana. Akan tetapi, mungkin Qiàn-lah yang sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada rumahnya di sini.

“Aku sempat mengajari beberapa anak menari balet. Singkat sekali. Setelahnya kuminta temanku untuk melanjutkannya. Aku juga mungkin akan menambahkan sekolah balet di rencana selain bisnis parfum.”

“Banyak sekali mimpi kita.”

“Ya. Bahkan di usia yang tak lagi lazim untuk bermimpi. Kepala tiga, hm?”

“Tidak, nuna. Semua orang membuat tujuan. Tujuan-tujuan adalah mimpi.”

Qiàn mengulum senyumnya. Ia terlihat sangat ramah, dewasa, sekaligus penuh harapan di saat yang sama. Untuk sesaat Jinki kembali menjadi remaja usia sembilan belas yang baru memulai debutnya, dan Qiàn adalah model mereka, yang ia lihat sebagai kakak yang memberinya keramahan tanpa ia minta.

Kemudian Qiàn memulai lagi. “Aku ingin ke Prancis. Privat. Tidak untuk sebuah pemotretan.”

“Kalau begitu, temani aku dulu ke Monako.”

Qiàn akan tertawa andai saja ia tak ingin berkata-kata, “Ingin bermain _poker_?”

Jinki-lah yang tertawa.

“Tentu saja,” kata Qiàn setelah tawa renyahnya juga menguap. “Kita bisa pergi bersama, tapi berangkat secara terpisah. Kita bisa bersembunyi dari kamera sebisa kita.”

“Apakah nuna ingin belajar dari beberapa pembuat parfum favorit nuna di sana?”

“Kau selalu tahu, Jinki.”

**03:28.**

Qiàn menginap, tentu saja. Qiàn sudah terlelap, selimut hampir jatuh dari pinggangnya. Jinki masih berbaring menghadap langit-langit, kedua lengannya adalah bantal. Tempat tidur itu masih terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua.

Jinki memikirkan hari-hari yang telah jauh berlalu, memperhitungkannya sebagai bagian dari masa yang akan datang. Seperti membuat sebuah algoritma. Ia tidak sepintar itu, tetapi paling tidak ia bisa membuat prediksi.

Ia tidak ingin mengeliminasi salah satu bagian yang ada sejak masa lalu, berada di masa sekarang. Meski ada hal-hal yang tak terkatakan, semua hal bisa dimengerti.

Qiàn adalah orang tempat ia berbagi di masa-masa sunyi, di ruang temaram yang hangat. Bukan pada ruang-ruang gelap, ruang dan waktu yang mengizinkan lebih banyak fisik daripada verbal. Tidak. Jinki tahu Qiàn tak menyukainya, pun sebaliknya. Berada di ruang yang sunyi dengan cahaya yang masih mengizinkan mata mereka saling mengenali sorot masing-masing; adalah lebih baik daripada melarikan diri dengan mudah melalui tangan dan bibir yang bermain secara fisik. Mereka bercerita, mengenali sunyi, mengakrabi kehidupan, merapat pada kenyataan dan rencana tak terjamah sekaligus sehingga batas-batas menjadi kabur.

Dengan begitu, seolah-olah mereka telah memenangkan dunia.

**03:47.**

Jinki tertidur, tidak bermimpi. Ia hanya sedang beristirahat dari mimpi lain yang ia lakukan dengan mata terbuka.


End file.
